


The Proposal

by howsthismylife



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson and Peter Parker decided to get married. They told Peter's parents prepared for whatever kind of reaction Tony would give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson both don’t have superpowers and Wade is a normal guy with no scars. Both of them are on their 25’s and for years of being together they decided to take it on the next level. Tony Stark is almost 50 and his husband Steve Rogers is about 120 (technically) already.

Peter and Wade held hands as they enter the Stark premises. The brunette is anxious to tell his fathers the good news or at least good news for him and Wade. Tony never seems to have a liking on Wade but Steve and he are best buddies. When the lift came to a stop at their place butterflies started to dominate both men’s stomachs, Wade’s hands were sweating and he’s nervous because he knows he has a big part on this. The elevator’s doors opened and they spotted the two love birds sitting on their couch peacefully watching a movie together. The newly engaged couple walked towards Wade’s soon-to-be-parents, Wade is so nervous he’s almost panicking ‘what if they don’t agree’ he thought to himself because he felt that Tony would protest on this one for sure.

“Dads, we’re getting married” Peter broke the news to his dads who shifted their focus on their son who seemed to said something that did not register well on them. His dads has a very confused and shocked look on their faces, Peter looked at Wade who smirked at him feeling all the nerves stinging him, this by far is the most awkward place he has ever been to.

“I need a minute” Tony raising his hands with sign of disbelief and shock on his face and went to their room.

“You guys stay put.” Steve whispered to the couple as he went to go after his husband. Peter and Wade just looked at each other Peter smiling at him.

“I should get ready before anything happens.” Wade said looking as nervous as ever.

“Relax, everything’s gonna be fine. Trust me” he comforts his fiancé rubbing his back leaning his head over his shoulders.

“Yeah, hopefully. I’ll call all the saints and gods just in case.” He replied chuckling a little. Not too long ago when Tony heard a rumor that Wade had cheated on his son he went to his apartment wearing the Iron Man suit pointing dozens of lasers at him, luckily he didn’t get harmed because Peter was there to explain everything. So yeah everything’s going to be alright.

“I’M OLD!!!”

“I’M FUCKING OLD!!!” Wilson and Parker heard a noise coming from his parent’s room. They took a seat on the couch and listen to whatever it is that’s happening behind those doors.

“Calm down Tony!” Steve came to the aid of his husband, Tony sitting on the edge of their exaggeratedly oversized bed his hands face palmed on his face.

“You’re not old. You’re only 50” Steve joked while his husband shifts his stare at him pouting his mouth.

“Look who’s talking”

“You’re over 100 years old and you don’t look like anything closer to your age”

“What does age has something to do with this anyway?” Steve just smiled at his husband rubbing his back.

“Our son’s getting married and I just realized how old we are, how old we’ve become.” Tony stopped whining. Tony always has problems with age matters, he gets melancholy knowing how much Peter, their son had grown up and now he’s settling down with a man. They always say that Steve is the more protective parent but when times like these Tony is the one panicking.

“And why does it have to be Wilson?”

“Out of millions of people living in New York why him?!” he exclaimed. He raised his voice a little not knowing that his soon-to-be-son-in-law is just there outside hearing their conversation.

“Let it go Tony.” Steve said with calm voice. Steve knew this was coming as he and Wade have been talking more lately asking for adult things and he knew something was up and he was right.

“They’ve been together for years and it’s a matter of time before you know…. They settle down.” He continued. Tony just shuts his mouth listening to the point of his husband.

“And Wade had been a great man, you only hate him because you think that he’s going to harm our son but he’s not.”

“Also, wouldn’t it be nice if we add another member to our family?” Steve said, he thought that if that happened their family would consist of 4 men, but it’s on the last of their list for now.

Tony just sighed deeply, giving up.

The super husbands went outside, Steve’s arms wrapped around the defeated Tony Stark. The engaged couple stood as soon as they saw the two went out of their room. Wade dabbed his pants looking at the two men approaching.

“Mr. Sta---“

“Just this once.” Tony cuts him off before he even continues

“I’ll trust you just this once.”

“I’ll hand our Peter to you.” Tony said, his heart pounding as he talks to his future son-in-law as his partner rubs his back smiling.

“Thank you Dad!” out of excitement Wade called Tony ‘dad’ and gave him and Steve a quick hug. Peter giving him a kiss on the cheek. Another weight was lifted off his shoulder.

“Whoa, not too fast there Wilson” the older brunette said, his eyes wide open, shocked on what had occur.

“We will let you marry Peter on one condition” Steve butted in.

“Anything!” Wilson replied without hesitation.

“Tony wanted you two to live here.” He continued. Peter and Wade looked at each other not really knowing what to say.

“I’ll give a whole floor for the two of you.” Tony held. He wanted his son to stay at the tower because in no time Peter would be the one managing Starks Industries.

“I would… love to Mr. Stark-dad” Wilson agreeing to him.

“Call me dad when the ceremony’s over” with that Tony went over to the kitchen to get something to drink. Steve gave Peter and Wade a hug congratulating them early. Captain America seemed to be excited for the both of them.

“I’m so happy for you Pete.” He hugged his son again kissing his forehead.

He sighed. “Wilson… Welcome to the family.” He gave Wade a hug, fighting off the tears on his eyes.

“Pops. Save it for the ceremony” Peter joked. Steve lets go of Wade wiping his eyes.

“Wilson!” Tony yells from the kitchen. Everybody shifts their glance on the brunette who’s currently drinking a shot of whisky. He rarely drinks since Steve stepped on his life, he now only drinks when there’s something to celebrate.

“Make sure you take care of our little Bambi” he asserted.

“Dad! Don’t call me that! And I’m not a baby anymore. I’m getting married already!” Peter protested chuckling as he hugged his future husband.

“Yes Sir! I would definitely, with all my heart and soul, take care of your son.” He sincerely replied giving Peter a kiss on the forehead.

Tony and Steve accompanied the love birds four floors below them, reaching the place Peter and Wade was greeted with a wide and empty space, similar to where they live on the roof top.

“This---- is yours” Tony revealed. Both Tony and Steve have been planning this already, by the time their son wanted to get married he would have to stay here in the tower to someday manage their company. Wilson and Parker were speechless on how wonderful the view is and how large the space was, it was probably 10x on where Wade is living. Stark and Rogers decided to leave the couple alone for a moment and went back upstairs, Tony still looking shocked to what had just transpired and still in a state of disbelief while Steve was excited because he remembers the day Tony had proposed to him asking him to marry him. Rogers looked at his better half and kissed him on his lips.

Wade and Peter were now alone on their crib. They sat in the center of the empty wide space they have for themselves and just contemplated on what had happened to them and what life the both are heading to. They sat back to back, staring at the open space smiling out of pure happiness.

“I love you Mr. Wilson.” Peter said to his fiancé slowly looking at him.

“I love YOU! Mr. Parker-Wilson.” He shifts his head facing his soon-to-be-husband. They smiled at each other for a while then giving each one a kiss.

“Your name’s gonna be longer now.” Wilson said joking.

“Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers-Wilson” chuckling as he kissed Peter again.

“You’re right.” He just smiled giving Wade a kiss back.

“Am I gonna be Stark-Rogers-Wilson also?” Wade asked raising his left brow.

“Beats me.” Peter just shrugged his shoulder.

“We have to figure this thing out.” They both laughed and they cuddled some more.

To be continued…


End file.
